


Autrement

by LaBonnePoire



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: AU : We try to save everyone, Action, Adventure, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, French, Hope County, Humor, It's my first (and only maybe) long fc5 fic, Romance, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, There is everyboby, and the fire king too, far cry 5 - Freeform, major sharky/dep, my dep is nice ok she'll make everybody happy, please by nice, sharky is the husband of this fic, she's an angel she doesn't deserve to live that kind of aventure, the others won't be as much present
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBonnePoire/pseuds/LaBonnePoire
Summary: Il y deux types de personnes à Hope County : les gens qui ont le choix, et les gens qui le provoquent. L'officier Harvey ne sait pas encore où se situer, mais son objectif est de sauver le plus de gens possible. C'est elle qui décidera qui elle voudra sauver.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge





	Autrement

Qui aurait cru qu’une arrestation prenne des proportions aussi déplorables ? ce n’est qu’en s’enfuyant de l’hélicoptère – trébuchante et déboussolée – que Julie-Ann comprit l’étendue de l’aventure qui l’attendait.

Adossée à un mur, la jambe tremblante de douleur, elle attendit dans l’ombre pour assommer un des assaillants.

 _« Où te caches-tu ma jolie ? l’heure de la récolte a sonné ! »_ s’écria une voix lointaine, étouffée derrière des masses de feuillages et conifères.

Les bruits de pas surgissent à ses côtés et Julie-Ann trouva la force de mettre à terre un des nombreux barbus qui la poursuivaient. Elle récupéra la pelle qu’il portait avec lui et se dépêcha de changer sa position. Son genou lui faisait mal alors qu’elle piétinait dans les buissons, alerte. Un autre membre du culte rôdait devant elle, les poings serrés et la mine meurtrière.

 _« On a eu tes petits amis, on n’aura pas de problème à t’avoir aussi »_ rugit-il en lui tournant progressivement le dos, le regard fixé aux alentours.

Julie-Ann prit la pelle des deux mains, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement. Si elle le voyait se rapprocher de son ancienne position, il remarquerait le corps sans vie de son partenaire.

Elle détestait l’admettre, mais le sort qui lui était réservait était le même que son compagnon allongé dans la terre.

Elle tendit le bras et visa la tête : la pelle vola d’entre les buissons et l’homme s’effondra sans demander son reste.

Au même moment, la radio de la jeune officier grésilla et prit vie. Julie-Ann écarquilla les yeux à l’instant où elle reconnut la voix : le Marshall Burke était lui aussi en fuite. Ramassant la pelle tout en trottinant, elle prit les coordonnées données par son collègue et se dirigea vers la direction.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout devint flou, rapide, dur. Le moteur qui vrombissait sous son poids, les grognements criards du Marshall, les balles filantes tout autour du véhicule… seuls les sons et sensations résidaient dans l’esprit de l’officier. L’avion noir planant au-dessus d’eux, résolus à les canarder, les explosions sourdes des bâtons de dynamites, les secousses de la course.

La chute interminable dans la rivière.

Julie-Ann avait l’impression de n’avoir aucune once d’air dans ses poumons quand elle réalisa qu’elle devait à tout prix sortir de la voiture. Elle voulut cligner des yeux pour rétablir sa vision et chasser le flou, mais ses paupières ne s’ouvrirent plus.

La peur de se noyer dans Henbane River empara soudainement son esprit.

Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Comment l’arrestation d’un homme pouvait virer à un tel cauchemar ? ils auraient dû se retourner et partir dès qu’ils avaient l’occasion. Elle avait été préparée à protéger des civils, à utiliser des moyens pour stopper momentanément quelqu’un, à rétablir l’ordre quand celui-ci était partiellement menacé.

Mais l’officier n’était pas briefée pour tuer délibérément et se battre contre autrui.

Le choix de partir, elle aurait dû le saisir. Et c’était désormais trop tard.


End file.
